Amir (Earth-1010)
| Relatives = Politus (husband, deceased); unnamed children | Universe = Earth-1010 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | Hair2 = (as an Atlantean); Blonde (as a human)Category:Blonde Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Atlantean | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Atlantean | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Marc Guggenheim; Humberto Ramos | First = Phoenix Five | HistoryText = Origin Amir has the same origin as her Earth-616 counterpart. Season 6 Amir, together with her husband Politus and Janus, stopped Loa and Crosta when they visited Atlantis to convince Namor so he could become a temporary partial host for the Phoenix Force. | Powers = *'Amphibious Physiological Adaptation:' Amir's body was specially developed for underwater conditions, granting her specialized blood circulation to withstand freezing temperatures and highly developed vision to see clearly even in murky ocean depths. Thanks to specialized technology she could survive underwater or on land, though she would still need occasional contact with water to survive. *'Superhuman Strength:' Like all Atlanteans, Amir was superhumanly strong. While Amir was immersed in water she was capable of lifting 75 tons (although prolonged surface activity could reduce her strength to 33% or lower). *'Superhuman Speed:' Amir could run and move at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. Her speed was greatest, however, while swimming. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Amir's advanced musculature produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of normal human beings, and most other Atlanteans for that matter. Amir's stamina, much like her strength, steadily declined the longer she was out of contact with water and would diminish to the point where she only had slightly greater stamina than the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Agility:' Amir's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels that were beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Amir's reflexes were similarly heightened and were superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of Amir's body were much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of normal human beings and most other Atlanteans. She could withstand tremendous impact forces, high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury though it was still possible to injure her. *'Aquatic Healing:' If injured, Amir's body could heal damaged tissue faster and more extensively than an ordinary human or most Atlanteans. Amir's accelerated healing was at its peak while she was immersed in water and diminished the longer she was out of contact with water or if she was completely dry. *'Extended Longevity:' Atlanteans aged much slower and lived much longer than human beings with the average Atlantean lifespan being about 120 years. *'Amphibious Breathing:' Like all Atlanteans, Amir could breathe indefinitely underwater due to having gills located behind her ears. | Abilities = Trained in Atlantean combat methods and fluent in English, and Atlantean languages. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Technologies that can transform her into a human female. * Diplomatic Immunity | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Thermal Resistance Category:Super Senses Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Super Reflexes Category:Super Durability Category:Healing Factor Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Aquatic Survival Category:Combat Masters Category:Multilingual Category:Advanced Technology Wielder